The conventional prior art compact fuse comprises a cylindrical enclosure made of glass having metallic caps mounted on each end. A meltable and fusible element which is contained in said enclosure is soldered between the caps. This device has an unfavorable manufacturing cost and does not provide good protection for users. For example, the user will receive an electrical shock when he or she accidentally touches the caps, and the glass enclosure may break when a tool or the like touches the enclosure which is disposed and the fuse then becomes not usable. To overcome such drawbacks, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767 discloses a plug-in type fuse block comprising a pair of blade type terminals between which a fusible element is formed integrally with the terminal material, and a housing having at its one end a gripping member, a pair of through holes for passing the terminals from another end toward an inward direction, and a space to communicate both of the through holes between the holes, for receivably fixing said fuse element. However, this fuse block has drawbacks of production efficiency and lot efficiency of the materials, since a pair of blade type terminals and meltable elements are stamped from a metallic sheet, then the meltable portion is trimmed such as by milling and its link portion is formed. Furthermore, the element easily breaks down or bends unless full attention and care are given, since the meltable element has its both ends, having a small cross sectional area, connecting with the large terminals. Thus, it provides a higher and expensive fuse cost and size in height.